1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for producing an object made from a plastic material with a mesh structure and to the object produced therefrom.
2. Prior Art
Objects made from plastic material are used to protect sensitive components that are transported, for example, on pallets or in containers. These objects, which are often formed as covers, mats or sleeves, can be provided as intermediate layers or as sheaths between layers of components. A typical object can comprise a lattice structure that has been produced by extrusion and is formed from intersecting strands, the strands running perpendicular or with an inclination with respect to one another at the intersection points. The strands are usually arranged in two preferably parallel planes, in such a manner that in each plane the strands are aligned parallel to one another.
Thus, for example, bought-in parts for the automotive industry are conveyed in layers inside containers, covers or mats made from plastic with a mesh structure being provided between each of the individual layers. Notes that are easily legible and are simple to fix to the object are advantageous in order to be able to identify the covered parts or the properties of the object that forms the cover, mat or sleeve.
The invention is a method for producing an object, in particular a cover, mat or sleeve, made from a plastic having a mesh structure which incorporates an area for identification information. The object is produced from a plastic mesh structure by forming a generally continuous surface over at least a defined portion of the mesh structure onto which identification or other information can be placed, by, for example, imprints, writing, stickers, or the like.
The object according to the invention is distinguished by at least one surface that is an integral part of the mesh structure. In the area of the surface, which is at a predefined location on the mesh structure, the original mesh structure is eliminated and, instead, an essentially continuous surface is present. Information, notes or the like can be arranged on this surface and can be used, for example, to identify or explain the components covered by the object. It is possible to apply an adhesive, to print on the surface, to stamp the surface and/or to form symbols in the surface. Symbols may also be introduced into the surface by means of cutouts or the like. The surface, or each surface if more than one surface is created, in which area, according to the invention, the mesh structure of the object has been eliminated, can also be referred to as the identification surface. Moreover, it is conceivable for the surface to serve as a support for or to receive any desired parts.
The method for producing the object is distinguished by the fact that the mesh structure of the object to be produced is deformed in the area of at least one defined surface. This deformation is so extensive that the original mesh structure in the area of the defined surface in question is eliminated and is essentially replaced by a continuous surface. Therefore, the mesh structure material that is present is the area of the surface to be produced is deformed in such a manner that it forms the surface in question. Specifically, the mesh structure is compressed, generally in the presence of heat, such that the strands of the mesh deform into the interstices between mesh strands, ultimately touching and binding with adjacent strands to form a continuous surface. Therefore, according to the method of the invention, no additional material is required to form the surface or even a plurality of surfaces.
The surface preferably is formed from the mesh structure by means of deformation, in particular as a result of pressure and/or heat. This means that the material forming the mesh structure is heated or compressed until a continuous surface is formed. The definition xe2x80x9ccontinuous surfacexe2x80x9d does not mean that a completely smooth and homogeneous surface structure need be present. It is acceptable if some interstices remain in the continuous surface, even if the surface is not completely continuous. The important factor is that the surface formed be sufficient to serve as a base or support for the information, symbols, writing, stickers, or other items that are to be applied or introduced. If the purpose of the surface requires, it should be possible for an adhesive to be able to adhere sufficiently firmly to this surface. This may be possible even if the apertures present in the mesh structure are not completely closed.
The surface formed generally and preferably is sufficiently less high or thick thinner) than the remaining mesh structure. The height of the latter mesh structure corresponds to the thickness of the two superposed strand layers. By contrast, the material that has been displaced into the spaces in the mesh structure during the formation of the continuous surface means that the surface is significantly less thick. The surface may be planar or deformed or present deformations.
The invention also may be used for sleeves or pockets formed from a mesh structure, for example for protecting rotationally symmetrical or rod-like objects, such as shafts, pins or the like. Sleeves of this nature also may be applied to a pin, which serves as a support, in order to form the identification surface using a ram that has appropriate contours.
Further features of the invention will become more apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the remaining description and form the claims. Exemplary embodiments of the invention are explained below with reference to the drawings in which like reference numerals represent like components throughout the several views.